1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tomography device which includes a frame, a table for supporting a patient to be examined, an X-ray source which is pivotable about a pivot shaft in order to direct the X-rays towards the table during operation, and a receiving plate which is displaceable relative to the frame in order to receive the X-rays emitted by the X-ray source during operation. The invention also relates to a method which is suitable for forming a tomographic image by means of such a tomography device.
2. Description of Related Art
In a device and a method of this kind which are known from international patent application WO 88/08277, the X-ray source is pivotable about a pivot shaft which is connected to the frame. A housing accommodating the receiving plate is connected to the pivot shaft. The receiving plate is displaceable relative to the housing via a guide system. The patient table is arranged on the housing. The patient table can be displaced relative to the housing by means of a second guide system.
The patient to be examined is arranged on the patient table in order to form a tomographic image. Subsequently, the patient table is displaced relative to the housing, by way of the second guide system, until the part of the patient to be examined is situated over the receiving plate. During the formation of the tomographic image, the X-ray source is pivoted about the pivot shaft and at the same time the receiving plate is displaced relative to the patient by means of the first guide system. A tomographic image of a desired plane within the patient is formed in dependence on the relative speeds and displacements of the X-ray source and the receiving plate.
It is a drawback of the known device that it requires two guide systems; this makes the device comparatively complex.
Citation of a reference herein, or throughout this specification, is not to construed as an admission that such reference is prior art to the Applicant's invention of the invention subsequently claimed.